prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitabara Sakura
is one of the protagonists of Windrose Pretty Cure!. Sakura is an ace in volleyball, but fails at everything else she tries out. She is a cheerful girl, who likes to enjoy any outdoor activity and may be a little hyper active. Sakura's alter ego is the whose partnered Mocchin is the pink Cheerie. Sakura's character catchphrases are and . Personality Sakura is an ace in volleyball, but fails at everything else she tries out. She is a cheerful girl, who likes to enjoy any outdoor activity and may be a little hyper active. She's always in a bright mood, which always cheers her close friends up. Despite loving who she is, Sakura sometimes grows tired of her person and dreams of being someone that is admired by others by her cool and mature appearance - and not just for her volleyball skills. Appearance Sakura has deep pink colored hair, which reaches down to her shoulders, and which she usually has tied into a ponytail, hold by a violet ribbon. Her eyes are purple colored. Relationships *'Kitabara Ichigo:' Ichigo is Sakura's younger sister, who acts a lot more mature than her. Due to that, she and Ichigo tend to get caught up in fights quite often. *'Kitabara Akane:' Akane is Sakura's mother, who works as journalist for a popular magazine. *'Kitabara Yatarou:' Yatarou is Sakura's father, who, due to his hard work life, is hardly at home and hardly has got time to spend with his family. *'Yamaji Ayumi:' Ayumi is Sakura's best friend since childhood. Despite not being athletic, Ayumi really likes to play softball. Ayumi has a low self-esteem, and is usually considered as Sakura's opposite. Etymology Kitabara - Kitabara comes from meaning "north", combined with meaning "field". In conclusion, Kitabara can be translated as "northern field". Bara is also a reading of バラ (or 薔薇), which means "rose" in Japanese, possible a reference to the sub theme of the series, which are roses. Sakura - is a Japanese word that means "cherry" or "cherry tree". Cure Joy - The word joy describes "the emotion evoked by well-being, success, or good fortune or by the prospect of possessing what one desires"https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/joy. Cure Joy is Sakura's alter ego and the Pretty Cure of energetic emotions. Her partnered Mocchin is Cheerie, the Mocchin of high spirits. Cure Joy's theme color is pink, while she represents the energetic side of the north. Cure Joy is known as the key towards the castle of north. Attacks * : Cheerful Shoot is Cure Joy's first attack, which she can use with her own powers, which had been granted by Cheerie. * : A duo attack of Cure Leon and Cure Joy. Transformation "Pretty Cure・Change My Wind!" is the official transformation phrase used by Sakura in order to transform into Cure Joy in Windrose Pretty Cure!. Songs Sakura's voice actor, Miyamoto Yume, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Duet/Group Songs * - Duet of Kitabara Sakura and Touzaki Aomi. * - Cover of the ending song, sung by Kitabara Sakura and Touzaki Aomi. Trivia *Sakura's birthday falls on May 18th. *Sakura's favorite dish are Mochis. References Category:Windrose Pretty Cure! Category:Windrose Pretty Cure! characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters